


Singing In The Shower

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared catches Jensen singing in the shower, and decides to video-tape it. Hilarity and a minor injury occur. Basically just a drabble. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing In The Shower

“Jen!” 

Jared knocked harder on the locked door of Jensen’s trailer, hoping that his friend wasn’t still asleep. It would be just like Jensen to sleep in, and for Jared to have to drag him out of bed, force him to shower in record time, and be on set in…

Jared checked his watch and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Twenty minutes. On a good day, it took Jensen that long to simply roll out of bed. Slamming his hand on the door one last time, he muttered as he pulled a spare key from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

Stepping inside, he swung the door shut behind him. He was about to call for Jensen again before he was stopped by the sound of a loud animal howling from the direction of the bathroom. A look of alarm and concern crossed Jared’s face, before he realized the sound wasn’t a monkey being viciously murdered, but the sound of Jensen’s totally off-key singing to the radio. 

Jared knew at that point that they were going to be late, and piss off a lot of people, but this was simply too good to pass up. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he quickly set it to record video, then quietly made his way through Jensen’s bedroom to the small bathroom. Opening the door slightly, he angled his large frame into the small space and tried to keep from giggling as Jensen, blissfully unaware of Jensen’s presence, kept singing. 

“I’m too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts…”

Jared had to raise a fist to his mouth and bite down, hard, on his knuckles to keep from losing it and laughing like a hyena. But he couldn’t quite hold back a small snort, and suddenly, everything went to hell. 

Jensen heard the snort, somehow, even over the running water and loud stereo. Jensen spun in the shower, grabbing for the curtain, intending to yank it back and give whomever was in his bathroom a piece of his mind. But the floor of the shower was both wet and slippery from water and conditioner, and when Jensen slipped, he pulled the shower curtain, rod and all, down on top of him as he fell. 

Jared was surprised by the sudden turn of events, and couldn’t help but laugh when the split-second accident was over. Jensen was lying in the bottom of the tub, the shower rod at an angle from his left shoulder to right foot, the curtain covering most of him, but he and the curtain were getting soaked by water that was quickly turning cold. It was such an amusing sight, including the look on Jensen’s face, that Jared couldn’t do more than bend in half, wrap his arms around his stomach and laugh until his sides ached. 

A few hours later found Jared walking slowly beside Jensen, who was using a pair of crutches to hobble out to Jared’s truck. The diagnosis was a fractured right ankle, where the shower curtain rod had hit just right. Jensen was pissed, Jared contrite but still a bit giggly over the whole thing. As Jared helped his friend climb up into the truck, thinking that his friend would need his help over the next few weeks until his ankle healed. It was only fair that he help out his friend, who had suffered through Jared’s little prank. 

But Jensen was already thinking of ways to get his payback.


End file.
